Devilish Fantasy
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Cloud and Dante spend a night together after Dante being told to by someone passed on.


I don't own Final Fantasy, nor do I own Devil May Cry.

Just couldn't help myself with this one.

Pairings: CloudxZack ZackxDante CloudxDante

smut.

The blonde haired fifteen year old stalked through the dense forest. Trees covering the canopy, hiding him from anybody looking from above the trees. Looking around, Cloud saw no-one near him. Unsheathing a SOLDIER standard issue sword he stood poised, ready in case of a surprise attack. A cold metal pressed slowly against the skin on his neck. Cloud stood surprised. He felt breathing on his ear.

"You are always ready, but you never seem to be able to see me coming," a deepish voice whispered. Cloud spun on his heels to be face to face with a jet black haired boy stood in front of him.

"Zack," laughed Cloud. Zack leaned into Clouds' ear and nibbled on it a bit. Cloud giggled, thw tickling sensation rushing through his body. Zack kissed the boy on the cheek and ran away.

'Always the same, kiss and run away,' thought Cloud.

Five years later.

Cloud, now 21, sat on the edge of a cliff. Zack had been killed. Tifa had disappeared. Contemplating on what to do, a burst of blackness appeared from the ground. Creatures carrying sythes and giant sissors came through the darkness. Cloud turned to see a bunch of about 15 standing behind him. Cloud slowly stood up, not taking his eye off the group. Cloud looked down to pick up his sword. Looking back, the group had collapsed, either stabbed or sliced in half. Standing in the middle of the dead group, a young man, dressed in a red trenchcoat and carrying a big sword. His white hair brushed down. Cloud jumped up and threw his sword at the man standing in front of him. The man jumped over the sword and landed on top of Cloud.

"Hi, the name's Dante. I was told to find you." said the man, his sweet voice making Cloud feel light headed.

"Who told you?" asked Cloud.

"Zack, before Shin-Ra took him from us both."

"Huh?" questioned Cloud, confused looks on his face. Dante wasn't that heavy, thought Cloud. Dante's bear chest showing, muscles. Cloud eyed this beautiful man. Dante put his weight onto Cloud's chest as he bent down to whisper in Clouds' ear.

"Zack and I were lovers, not unlike you and him." Cloud felt tears in his eyes, remembering Zack and his beautful voice.

A great screeching was heard behind Cloud and Dante. Standing there was a great Grim Reaper looking demon. Dante climbed off Cloud, who wished this demon never even came in the first place. Cloud picked up his sword from the ground. Dante whisked out a pair of oversided handguns and began blasting away at the demon. Cloud impaled the creature and it burst into a cloud of blackness. Cloud looked at Dante and began laughing randomly. Dante took off his glove and it floated to the floor like a weightless peice of paper. He stroked Cloud's cheek, the skin was so soft it was like touching delicate silk. Cloud blushed. Dante began feeling Clouds' chest through his knitted, sleeveless shirt. Dante unzipped the shirt and Clouds' muscles were shown bear with the sunlight hitting off his smooth body. Cloud fell to the floor, taking Dante with him. Cloud stripped Dante of his trenchcoat. Cloud pressed his lips against Dante's rosy lips. His tounge explored the chasm of Dante's mouth. Dante let out a soft moan from his throat. Cloud unzipped Dante's pants and put his hand down Dante's underwear. Dante gasped lightly as a slightly cold hand touched his genitals. Cloud smiled to himself. Dante returned the favour by stripping Cloud of his pants and tossing them aside. Dante kissed Clouds' body as he made his way downward towards Clouds' crotch. Cloud cried out quietly as Dante took his sex into his mouth. Cloud brought Dante back up to his mouths level and began kissing him, with more force than before. Dante bent over Cloud and inserted his sex into Dante. Dante gasped quite loudly as he was taken by surprise. As the sun set, Cloud and Dante wrapped up together and fell asleep, covered by Dante's jacket.

Cloud awoke the next morning to find Dante gone, but his jacket wrapped around him. Cloud sighed as he looked around to find Dante.

'Can it be possible after one night of passion that I've fallen in love?' question Cloud in his mind. As he was thinking of a serious answer Dante came back, shirtless and jacketless. Cloud blushed as he saw his amazing new friends' body.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, finally awake?" laughed Dante, leaning down to give Cloud a kiss.

"It wasn't a one night thing then?" asked Cloud.

"Nah, I like you a lot," replied Dante sitting beside Cloud. Cloud covered Dante with his jacket and cuddled into Dante. Dante wrapped his arm around Cloud and kissed his head.


End file.
